2 Skinny Black Guys of Low Moral Fiber
| image = | members = | former = | heights = | weights = | billed = | promotions = | debuted = | disbanded = }} 2 Skinny Black Guys of Low Moral Fiber is a professional wrestling stable consisting of wrestlers from the tag teams 2 Skinny Black Guys and Men of Low Moral Fiber for the Independent company Pro Wrestling Guerrilla. They debuted at the end of the 2009 Battle of Los Angeles show in an alliance against Brian Kendrick and The Young Bucks. Before 2SBGOLMF Before BOLA, Omega and Chuck Taylor have been long-time enemies of El Generico. The feud consisted of attacks to Generico, backstage confrontations and of course, matches. The feud involved senior referee Rick Knox and the returning Colt Cabana coming to Generico's defence. History At the PWG 2009 Battle of Los Angeles, after Kenny Omega won the BOLA tournament to crown a new PWG World Champion. He was attacked by Brian Kendrick and the PWG World Tag Team Champions The Young Bucks, turning the Bucks heel in the process. Generico, Cabana and Knox all came to Omega's defence, also turning Omega face. This incident ended Omega and Taylor's feud with Generico as they all set their differences aside to fight a common enemy. At PWG Kurt Russellmania, The Bucks changed their name's to Generation Me (Max and Jeremy Buck) and turned on Kendrick, only for Kendrick's old tag team partner Paul London making the save and both of them reuniting to face the Bucks in the non-title main event. Originally 'Generation Me' were scheduled to face Human Tornado and Chuck Taylor for the title, but instead it was replaced with the main event and Tornado ended up facing the debuting Super Crazy in a match with Tornado won. Later on in the night 2SBGOLMF member and Tornado's 2SBG's partner Generico faced the legendary Japanese wrestler Jushin Thunder Lyger in a lost. The match at didn't take place at Kurt Russellmania was set to take place at the next PWG show As The Worm Turns. However the sudden news of Tornado's retirement cause the match to be in doubt. But Tornado's request for Generico to take his place in the match was approved by the PWG Board of Directors. As The Worm Turns turned (no pun intended) out to be a terrible night for 2SBGOLMF in terms of results; The team of Generico and Taylor were defeated by The Bucks to add to their alreadly impressive tag team title reign defences. In the main event, Omega lost the World title to Davey Richards after tapping out to the arm-bar. At PWG Titannica El Generico's recent losing streak continued with a lost to Paul London. With the new DDT4 tournament on the horizon, Two members of 2SBMOLMF were included in the tournament but are not teaming up. Chuck Taylor will team up with "The Professional" Scott Lost and El Generico will team up with Paul London. It was announced that Lost & Taylor will face ¡Peligro Abejas! (Generico & London) in the first-round match. Championships and accomplishments *PWG World Championship – Kenny Omega (1 time) External links * Men of Low Moral Fiber Profile Category:Pro Wrestling Guerilla current roster Category:Independent promotions teams and stables